the_rise_of_them_novelizationfandomcom-20200216-history
Washington Lodge
The Washington Estate (colloquially known as The Lodge) is a large chalet-styled mansion built on Blackwood Mountain. The mansion-type building serves as the primary location in which most of the events in The Rise of Them take place. Overview The Washington Estate was built in the late 1990s on by movie mogul Bob Washington to serve as a vacation home for his family. The home itself while having a log cabin/chalet exterior, is state of the art with a contemporary interior with multiple fireplaces and modern fixtures. At some point in the early 2000's, it was left abandoned by the family for unknown purposes. 1st Floor The first floor is accessed via stairs taken from the first floor into a sitting area. Straight ahead is the family cinema. In this tiered room one can find theatrical posters of all of Bob Washington's award winning movies. The screen takes up a majority of the wall with multiple lounge recliners on the the first and second tier. To the left is a hallway leading to rooms made for guests as well as bathrooms. There is also a door providing access to the basement at the end of the hallway. 2nd Floor The second floor is the main floor of the mansion. This floor is accessed from main front doors, the Great Room doors, the back door, a side door as well as from the first and third floors. This floor features a Great Room containing a large fireplace, chandelier, formal furniture and a large wall mounted flat screen television above it as well as a staircase leading to the first and third floor and third floors. This room which serves as the heart of the house is adjacent to the left foyer. To the rear of this room is a sitting area and a formal dining room in the room next to it. The great room is connected via two large doors that leads to a chef's kitchen with a smaller living room located behind a fireplace. Past this room is a two story library and office space. To the right of the foyer is a small hallway leading to a storage room containing items intended to be used during certain activities. 3rd Floor The 3rd floor is the upper floor of the mansion. It is accessed by the main staircase and features a loft area overlooking the great room. There is an archway that connects this area to the part of the floor where the upstairs bedrooms can be found as well as a large bathroom. There is a divided walkway that overlooks the kitchen. Basement The basement is accessed via using a door from the first floor. The basement contains the mansion's water heater and power units. Old items and furniture can be found in here such as the dollhouse. There is also a wine cellar with a handle-less door leading to the old hotel. Notes *By looking at the exterior windows, the mansion appears to have all of its interior lights on however, the lights aren't on when inside the house. *The mansion was constructed out of wood harvested from trees and stone cut from rocks on the mountain. *Interesting to note, the mansion contains secret passageways. *According to Josh the mansion has a large yard big enough to play baseball in.